challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheeky Chocolate
Cheeky Chocolate, formerly known as Chocolate Bar in the comics, is a Female contestant on The Shopkins Game. Cheeky is good friends with Pinkie Cola, Macy Macaron, and (primarily) Buncho Bananas, because She is "just like them." Cheeky is generally considered a bully and/or a prankster. She was one of the few contestants who was eliminated twice in season 1, the others being Strawberry Kiss and Nina Noodles. Cheeky also appears in commercials in episodes 2, 8, 17, and 24. He supposedly owns a company named Cheeky's Funny Doings International (abbreviated CFDI). In his commercials, She shows methods used to make characters such as Captain Zoom, Lippy Lips, Lala Lipstick, and Skyanna die repeatedly using their Recovery Centers, Strawberry Kiss, and other objects such as a trampoline. In The Shopkins Game Again, She appeared at the start of the episode chasing Toasty Pop. He only got 239 votes to join the second season, which was not enough, and he was sent to the LOL along with the rest of the non-contestants. Personality Cheeky is somewhat sadistic as She enjoys killing other characters (e.g. Lippy Lips, Lala Lipstick, Captain Zoom) for fun. She also loves pranks that involve a single character dying repeatedly. However, She has also shown signs of sincerity at times, as shown in Lick Your Way to Freedom, where She stood up for Sconnie when Slick Breadstick wasn't treating him with respect. TV Tropes Website Info A chocolate bar. She is friends with Pinkie Cola, Macy Macaron, and Buncho Bananas, as She shares a somewhat similar personality, being a bully to most characters. In-Universe, She is featured in a segment called "Cheeky's Funny Doings International". In this segment, She pulls cruel pranks on various contestants using their recovery centers. *'Ax-Crazy:' She has killed the most contestants in the show of all, at 164. In the first episode alone, She tries to kill Captain Zoom, stating She is "just in the mood to hurt someone". She also pulls various cruel pranks on contestants. And then in BFT he breaks Bessie Bowl and later Slick Breadstick both for trying to be in charge. *'Cool Big Bro:' As of BFT 2, She seems to act as a sort of brotherly figure to Sconnie, who can often be seen sitting on his head. *'It's All About Me:' Said She is the "star of the show" in episode 17. A flashback shows him being eliminated in episode 4 which shows that this is not the case. *'Jerk Jock:' Along with Macy Macaron and Buncho Bananas, She is this. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' In spite of Her gressiveness and bullying, he calls Slick Breadstick out for not treating Sconnie respectfully. *'Put on a Bus:' She does not recieve enough votes to compete in season 2. *'The Bus Came Back:' Rejoins the game in episode 9. *'Would Hit a Girl:' She spends much of his time trying to kill Captain Zoom and Lippy Lips For the Evulz and once broke Slick Breadstick in half out of anger. Trivia *As revealed in episode 3 and Vote Yoylecake, Cheeky is composed of wood. The other characters made of wood are Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Yvonne Scone, Kooky Cookie, potentially Alana Alarm Clock, and Tiny Tree. *Cheeky's sideshow Cheeky's Funny Doings International is abbreviated as CFDI, which is the same as The Shopkins Game. *Cheeky, along with Nina Noodles and Strawberry Kiss, are contestants that were eliminated, rejoined and then eliminated again. **Cheeky was the first person to rejoin the competition. She was also the first of the rejoined contestants to be eliminated. **She is also the only contestant to rejoin before the merge. *Cheeky was the 2nd contestant on the Squishy Cherries to be eliminated after Strawberry Kiss, which means he originally got 9th place out of all the contestants in the Squishy Cherries. However, She returned, so She got 5th place out of the original 10 Squishy Cherries. *Cheeky's placed 22nd and 11th in the whole competition of TSG. *Cheeky lasted until episode 4 of TSG, rejoined in episode 9, and wasn't eliminated again until episode 17, giving him a total of 11 months of competition, not counting the episodes he was eliminated. *Cheeky, along with Buncho Bananas, Nina Noodles, and Crown Jules, are considered to be the mean contestants of the bunch. *Cheeky's total number of votes is 393 counting rejoining votes and elimination votes. *Cheeky killed the most contestants, especially if one counts his commercials which give him over 160+ kills. *Cheeky is the only person who was up for the 1st and 3rd rejoining. *Cheeky, along with Pinkie Cola, Macy Macaron, Buncho Bananas, Kooky Cookie, and Tiara Sparkles are the original contestants to not join TSGA. *Cheeky is the first Female contestant to appear in TSG. She is also the 7th contestant to appear. *Discounting stick figures, Cheeky was the first and the last Female contestant with all limbs eliminated in TSG. *Cheeky was the third and third to last contestant eliminated before the eliminated contestants voted for somebody to be eliminated. *An early version of Cheeky's idle is seen on Dan's shirt in the animation When Video Games Malfunction by 21tscott. **This makes Cheeky the only Season 1 contestant to appear in a non-TSG episode, even though only his idle was shown. *Cheeky used to be called Chocolate Bar in early drawings that were mostly unseen. *Cheeky's elimination percentage is 50%. She was up for elimination 4 times but was safe from elimination only twice. *Cheeky is one of the five characters to be seen as a puppet, all of them were shown in Bowling, Now with Explosions! *It is possible that Cheeky is a magician, as shown in Lofty, where She made Lil' Blaze's balloon disappear by using Skyanna's magic word. *Cheeky placed 2nd out of the Female contestants with all limbs, excluding stick figures. *Cheeky is the 1st of the original contestants when sorted in alphabetical order. *In the TSG short Vote Yoylecake, Cheeky is revealed to be able to be popped, as demonstrated by Captain Zoom. **The short also reinforces the fact that Cheeky is made of solid wood. *In BFTSG 2, Cheeky seems to actually care for people, considering that he listens to Prickles venting about needing respect. *In Welcome Back, She makes a pose similar to the one She made in the first episode of TSG. *She has killed Lippy Lips the most so far with over 83 kills. **Macy Macaron has killed Lippy Lips the second most with over 65 kills. Cheeky indirectly helped with all of these, however. *Her appearance may be similar to Diana Diamond's, as they both are mainly shades of amaranth (a shade of red) with a top shading that appears to be light crimson/pink, and they also have arms & legs. Gallery Cheeky Chocolate plush.jpeg|Cheeky Chocolate plush Category:Battle For TSG Characters Category:Plush